Mitä Capitolissa tapahtui?
by Kemisu
Summary: Miten Effie, Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, Lavinia, Darius ja Annie tekivät selleissään, kun Katniss vietti turvallista elämää vyöhykkeellä 13? ONE SHOT


Effie Trinket makasi sellinsä lattialla. Hänet oli asetettu vankilan alimpaan kolkkaan, jonne yleisimmin asetettiin kapinoijat ja murhaajat. Se oli huvittavaa. He heti leimasivat hänet kapinoijaksi vain siksi, että hän oli tekemisissä Katnissin kanssa. Jos laki kaupungissa olisi ollut yhtään oikeudenmukaisempi, Effie olisi hankkinut itsellensä juristin ja haastanut kenet? Presidentti Snow'nko? Effie päästi pienen naurahduksen, oli säälittävää edes ajatella niin. Hänen mahdollisuudet päästä karkuun vankilasta, jota vartioi mitä luultavimmin kokonainen armeija, olivat todella mitättömät. Effie oli jo leimattu kapinoijaksi ja sinä hän pysyisi.

Peeta heräsi tokkuraisena kylmällä lattialla. Hän oli yllättynyt huomatessaan, että hänen kaikki haavansa oli hoidettu kuntoon ja hänen vierelle oli jätetty vettä ja ruokaa. Ainoa ajatus, joka hänelle tuli mieleen tästä asetelmasta oli, että sillä oli taka-ajatus ja tärkeä sellainen. Hän söi muutaman puraisun leivästä ja alkoi tarkkailla ympäristöään. Hän oli varmasti maan alla. yhtäkään ikkunaa ei ollut hänen näkökentässään, vain selli ja sen ovi ja siitä näkyvä käytävä ja muut vankikopit sen ympärillä. Hän oli syvästi yllättynyt, kun huomasi muidenkin sellien olevan varatut, toisaalta se ei ollut minkäänlainen yllätys ottaen huomioon, kuinka monta ei ollut ehditty pelastaa areenalta. Johanna, Enobaria ja Effie olivat häntä vastapäätä. Peeta ei voinut muuta, kuin miettiä kuinka paljon tällainen kohtelu poikkesi Effien normaalista elämästä.

Johanna tutki ympäristöään; hän ei ollut enää areenalla, saati sitten muiden kapinallisten kanssa; hän oli Capitolin sellissä, ja hänen tilanteensa ei ollut paras mahdollinen. Hän kärsi vieläkin haavoista, joita oli saanut areenalta. Hänellä oli nestehukka ja ravinnehukka ja mikä tahansa muu hukka. Pieni annos ja vesilasi oli asetettu hänen eteensä. Hän ei ajatellut pitkälti, vaan hyökkäsi heti ruoan kimppuun. 'Nautittuaan' ruoasta, hän päätti vilkaista ympäristöään, mikä ei nostanut hänen mielialaansa; Peeta ja kaksi muuta oli vangittu hänen kanssaan. Johanna ei hetkeäkään epäillyt ettei hänen viereisissä kopeissa ollut lisää vankeja, onnekseen hän ei nähnyt heitä. Ei kestänyt kauaa, kunnes hänen luokseen saapuivat vartijat. Johanna mulkaisi heitä, mutta pelkkä katse ei auttanut häntä hänen ongelmansa kohdalla. Johanna raahattiin huoneeseen, joka ei ollut kovinkaan kaukana selleistä. Hän katsoi edessään seisovaa vesitankkia, eikä voinut olla pelkäämättä.

Effie oli vihdoin onnistunut nukahtamaan, mutta heräsi kuulemaansa kiljuntaan. Se oli selvästikin kivun aiheuttamaa. Hän jopa tunnisti kiljujan; Johanna Mason. 7. vyöhykkeen voittajan, joka oli myös joutunut mukaan neljännesjuhlaan. Johanna oli hänenkin tapaansa kapinoija, Effie ei ollut missään vaiheessa epäillyt tätä. Kiljunta loppui hetken kuluttua, mutta ääni soi Effien päässä vielä paljon sen jälkeenkin. Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kun läpimärkä Johanna raahattiin takaisin selliin, jonka Effie huomasi olevan omansa vieressä. Effie ei ollut vielä vaivautunut katsomaan ympärilleen ennen tätä. Hänen silmänsä nopeasti löysivät Peetan omat. Surullinen hymy nousi Effien kasvoille ja hän nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi ja vastauksen sille hän myös sai; Peeta oli aina ollut parempi tapainen kuin Katniss ikinä olisi. Vanginvartioiden lähdettyä Effie alkoi tosissaan miettiä, mitä hänelle kävisi, ei kai Capitol omaa kansalaistaan satuttaisi?

Jos Peetan laskupää oli oikeassa, oli mennyt kaksi päivää siitä, kun Johannan kidutus oli toteutettu. Sama toimi tapahtui seuraavina päivinäkin ja Johanna oli jo alkanut menettää voimiaan ja terveyttään. Peetan onneksi hän silti pystyi syömään ruokansa. Peeta yllättyi, kun muutama rauhanturvaaja pysähtyi hänen sellinsä eteen ja avasivat sen. Pelko tuli nopeasti toisena ja hän yritti taistella heitä vastaan- tuloksetta.

Kun Johanna näki miehien vievän Peetan pois, hän oli varma, ettei poika tulisi yhtenä kappaleena takaisin. Mutta hän oli väärässä, kesti kauan ennen kuin he palauttivat Peetan selliinsä. Hänelle ei ollut käynyt mitään! Tai jos jokin oli muuttunut, Peeta oli puhtaamman ja paljon terveemmän näköinen. Johanna mielenkiinto oli jo herännyt ja se ei sammuisi ennen, kuin hän saisi vastauksia. Rauhanturvaajien lähdettyä, Johanna avasi suunsa.

"Mitä sinulle tehtiin?" kysyi Johanna Peetalta, joka kääntyi katsomaan naista.  
>"Haastateltiin." Kuuntelijoiden korvissa soi hiljaisuuden takia, kunnes Enobaria päätti avata suunsa.<br>"Sinua haastateltiin?" Peeta nyökkäsi. Taas kehkeytyi uusi hiljaisuus.  
>"Mitä puhuit?" Johanna kysyi. Peeta alkoi selittää tapahtunutta ja vangit pääsivät samaan ymmärrykseen siitä, mitä Capitol halusi, mutta Johanna oli se, joka uskaltautui sanomaan sen ääneen:<br>"He käyttävät sinua Katnissiä vastaan."

Effie heräsi askelten ääneen. Hän nosti katseensa ylös ja näki uuden vangin saapuvan. Uusi vanki ei ollut ketä vaan. Hän oli Annie Cresta. 70. Nälkäpelin voittaja ja psyykkisesti epävakaa. Effie oli oikeastaan hyvin tyytyväinen itseensä, kun oli muistanut voittovuoden. Se oli niitä pieniä asioita, joista Effie oli avoimesti ylpeä ja joilla hän ylpeili muille. Annien hän olisi luultavasti muistanut joka tapauksessa. Annien voitto oli ollut erikoisempi. Annie oli menettänyt järkensä areenalla, nähdessään vähän raaemman kuoleman. Hän oli piileskellyt koko pelin ajan ja suuren aallon pyyhkäistyä, ollut ainoa, joka oli jaksanut tai osannut uida. Voitto ei ehkä ollut ylpeydenaihe, mutta muistettava.

Peeta ei tiennyt ketä uusi nainen oli, mutta muisti hänet pienesti, videosta, jossa näytettiin vyöhykkeen 4 tribuuttejen valinta 75. Nälkäpeliin. Naisella oli hieman tyhjä ilme. Hänellä oli tummat kiharat hiukset ja sinivihreät silmät. Naisen läsnäolon täytyi tarkoittaa, sitä että hän oli kapinoija tai kapinoijan läheinen tai ehkä kummatkin. Peeta vain toivoi, että naiselta ei löytyisi tärkeää tietoa, jota Capitol voisi käyttää kapinoijia vastaan.

Ne retkut ottivat Annienkin! Oli ensimmäinen asia, mikä tuli Johannan mieleen, tämän nähdessä ystävänsä. Annie, jos ketä ei olisi ansainnut tätä ja Johanna oli varma, ettei hänestä olisi edes mitään apua; Finnick ei olisi ikinä antanut tämän laittaa itseään riskitilanteeseen, mutta ehkei Capitol havitellut tietoja Annielta, ehkä hänet oli tuotu tänne Finnickin tähden. Mitä enemmän Johanna mietti asiaa, sitä varmemmalta se kuulosta ja hän alkoi toivoa entistä enemmän, ettei Annielle sattuisi mitään. Finnick ei selviäisi.

Effie katsoi, kun vartijat tyhjensivät kaikki sellit hänen edestään. He veivät Peetan ja kaksi avoxia. Ei kestänyt kovinkaan kauaa, kunnes jo tuskanhuudot, joihin hän vihdoin alkoi tottua, kuuluivat. Kolmikko palasi pitkän ajan kuluttua. Peetalle ei ollut käynyt mitään, mutta punahiuksinen avox-tyttö oli pökertynyt. Myös mies avox oli tajuton. Effie vilkaisi Peetaa, joka istui sellinsä nurkassa hyvin hyvin hiljaa. Effie alkoi mielessään arvailla, kuinka pitkään he seitsemän kestäisivät tällaista elämää. Peeta alkoi musertua sisältäpäin, avoxit selvästikin kärsivät fyysisestä kivusta, Johanna alkoi musertua sekä henkisesti, että fyysisesti. Tyttö oli laihtunut viikon aikana älyttömän paljon, eikä hän ollut erityisen puhelias. Annie oli kestänyt yllättävän hyvin, mutta se sattui johtua vain siitä, että Capitolin ihmiset kuulustelivat häntä ainoastaan. Enobaria oli vahvaa tekoa ja hän ei käyttäytynyt kapinallisen kaltaisesti ja Effie oli moneen kertaan miettinyt oliko entinen voittaja edes kapinallinen. Capitol oli kohdellut häntä hyvin ja Enobaria ei kärsinyt suuresti. Effie mietti itseään hetken. Hänkin oli varmasti laihtunut paljon ja alkoi näyttää karmealta. Effie ei ollut varma omasta henkisestä terveydestään.

Oli mennyt pitkä aika. Peeta oli monta päivää joutunut katsomaan, kun Laviniaa ja Dariusta kidutettiin ja se söi häntä sisältäpäin. Vain Peeta tultiin tällä kertaa hakemaan. Hänet vietiin stylistille ja hänet laitettiin kuntoon, ja Peeta tiesi mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Hänet laitettiin vannomaan, että yrittäisi puhua Katnissin ympäri ja saada hänet lopettamaan matkijanärhenä olo. Hänet vietiin Caesarin luo ja mies aloitti puhumisen normaalilla iloisella puhetyylillään. Peeta ei kestäisi tätä kauaa.

Johanna katsoi kuinka Peeta palasi, taas vahingoittumattomana ja pieni katkera ajatus nakersi häntä. Peeta oli erityisen hyvässä kunnossa, ilman minkäänlaista kipua, ehkä hieman inhottavia asioita nähneenä, mutta ilman haavan haavaa! Johanna tiesi kyllä, että tuon tapaiset ajatukset eivät tehneet hyvää hänelle tai kenellekään, mutta ne tunkeutuivat hänen päähänsä. Tällä kertaa Johannan ei edes tarvinnut kysyä miksi Peeta oli viety pois. Eikä hänellä olisi edes ollut aikaakaan siihen, sillä oli hänen vuoronsa olla vietävä, muttei haastateltavaksi.

Effie oli kuullut kuinka Johanna kirkui, hän oli kuullut kuinka Avoxit kiljuivat, muttei vielä kertaakaan ollut hän kuullut Peetan huutavan. Kerta se on ensimmäinenkin. Effie ei ollut varma, oliko hän kuullut oikein, vai oliko hän sekoittanut Peetan äänen jonkun toisen kanssa. Mutta katsoessaan selliin, joka oli häntä vastapäätä, hän ymmärsi, ettei ollut väärässä. Effie oli jo hermoromahduksen partaalla ja jos hän joutui kuuntelemaan vielä Peetaakin, hän ei ollut varma kestäisikö.

Peeta oli taas katsomassa, kuinka avoxeja "kuulusteltiin". Avoxeilla ei ollut kieltä ja kaikki tiesivät sen. Oli turhaa yrittää saada heistä mitään irti ja Peeta alkoi entistä enemmän epäillä, ettei näitä "kuulusteluja" pidetty tiedon vuoksi vaan hänen. Tänään kävi kuitenkin, jotain erikoisempaa; Capitolin väki antoi Lavinialle liian vahvan sähköiskun. Peeta oli melkein kiitollinen niille ihmisille, koska Lavinia ei olisi kestänyt yhtään kauempaan. Vain Darius oli niistä kahdesta jäljellä ja hänet oli tehty paljon vahvemmin, mutta ihmiskeho ei pysty kestämään kaikkea. Dariuskin oli kuoleman partaalla.

Johanna oli saanut nauttia "lomasta". Häntä ei ollut otettu pois sellistään moneen päivään. Hänen sijastaan Capitol oli keskittynyt Peetaan. Johanna ei ollut varma, millä keinoin he häntä kurittivat, mutta oli alkanut epäillä, että he käyttivät pistiäisten myrkkyä. Peeta oli alkanut houria unissaan ja oli muutenkin aina turvonnut joistakin kohdista. Johanna epäili, että mitä ikinä Capitol teki Peetalle se toimi tai toimisi. Johanna oli kyllä tyytyväinen pieneen taukoonsa, mutta alkoi pelätä, että Peetan hoito voisi paljastua vaikeaksi.

Effie katsoi, kun Peeta pyöri unissaan. Peeta oli käyttäytynyt hyvin eriskummallisesti ja Effie ei pitänyt siitä lainkaan. Koko kapina oli maassa makaavan pojan ja jääräpäisen tytön harteilla, eikä poikaa ollut vieläkään pelastettu. Missä oli kaiken maailman juonet ja suunnitelmat Haymitchiltä nyt, kun niitä tarvittiin toden teolla. Katniss oli varmasti saanut jotain aikaan, koska Capitol oli alkanut hyökätä Peetan kimppuun ja jättänyt Johannan rauhaan. Annieta kuulusteltiin muutaman kerran viikossa ja hän tuli aina takaisin lähes haavoittumattomana. Enobaria kävi samanlaisissa kidutuksissa kuin Darius, joka oli jo kuollut. Enobaria ei ollut vielä huonossa kunnossa, koska tämän huomioon otto oli alkanut paljon muita myöhemmin. Effie oli alkanut jo kauan sitten epäillä, että hakisiko joku heitä täältä koskaan.

Johanna katsoi, kuinka Peeta vietiin taas pois, mutta nyt mukana oli joitain tärkeämpiä henkilöitä, tällä kertaa hänet luultavasti vietiin taas haastatteluun. Johanna epäili ajatustaan, heti kun näki missä kunnossa Peeta palasi. Tämän kasvoissa oli monta ruhjetta ja hänet oli tainnutettu. Johanna ravisti päätään, jos tämä ei loppuisi, Capitol pääsisi eroon yhdestä suurimmista uhkistaan.

Seuraavana päivänä jokainen vanki kerättiin yhteen ja vietiin huoneeseen, jossa seisoi mies. Mies tervehti heitä, mutta he eivät sanoneet mitään, ei edes Effie, jonka käytöstavat olisivat vaatineet sitä. Peeta ei ollut edes kunnolla läsnä ja Annien mieli saattoi karata ties minne. Enobaria ja Johanna olivat liian tuohtuneita ja ylpeitä antamaan tervehdystä.  
>"Kuten olette Hra. Mellarkilta kuulla, me pommitimme 13. vyöhykkeen maan tasalle." Mies pysyi hetken hiljaa odottaen heidän reaktioitaan, mutta mitään ei ilmentynyt, joten hän jatkoi. "Jos ette vielä ymmärtänyt se tarkoittaa, että kapinoijat on saatu kuriin." Kenenkään ilme ei vieläkään rävähtänyt ja mies alkoi käydä tuhraantuneeksi. Hän puhui vielä hetken, kunnes kävi ilmi, ettei ketään tulisi näyttämään ilmeitään (lukuun ottamatta Annieta, joka ei ollut tarpeeksi vakaa mentaalisesti, että hänet olisi laskettu mukaan.). Mies lähetti vangit takaisin.<p>

Oli kulunut kolme päivää, kun Effie heräsi ääniin, hyvin epätavallisiin ääniin. Yleensä hän heräsi kiljuntaan tai karjuntaan tai mihin tahansa kivusta johtuvaan ääntelyyn tai siihen, kuinka hänet raahattiin pois kidutettavaksi. Hän nousi istualleen ja hän näki mitä eriskummallisimman ryhmän. Effie katsoi, kuinka Katnissin "serkku", Haymitch ja muutama muu kantoivat Peetan, Annien ja Johannan turvaan. Mutta entäpä minä? Effien teki mieli huudahtaa, nähdessään ryhmän karkaavan. Hänet oli jätetty vangiksi, kuolemaan, kidutettavaksi ja samoin oli Enobarialle tehty! Haymitch saisi kuulla tästä seuraavan kerran, kun he tapaisivat, jos tapaisivat.

Effie oli jo luopunut toivosta, kun hän oli nähnyt Capitolin ihmisten vapauttavan Enobarian, muttei häntä. Effietä oli alettu kuulustella paljon kovaotteisemmin, kuin ennen. Kolmen viikon jälkeen Enobarian lähdöstä, Effien tila oli tippunut huomattavan verran. Hän pystyi juuri ja juuri syödä ja juoda sen jälkeen, kun hänet vihdoin heitettiin selliin. Kolme viikkoa hän kesti kidutusta, pientä ravintomäärää ja ilman seuraa. Hän oli jo luopunut toivosta siinä vaiheessa ja makasi sellinsä lattialla. Hän kuuli askelia. Hän tiesi mitä se tarkoitti. Hän kuuli kuinka ovi avattiin ja hänet nostettiin ylös. Effie pakotti silmänsä auki ja näki harmaapukuisia sotureita. Harmaapukuisia? Mistä lähtien rauhanturvaajat pukeutuivat harmaaseen? Kuinka joku edes pukeutuisi harmaaseen? Effie ei ollut varma mistä oli kyse, mutta hän ei edes välittänyt, hänen kehonsa oli jo niin heikko, ettei hänellä ollut kunnollista ajantajua.

Effie oli vihdoin päässyt sairaalasta, jossa oli ollut hoidettavana monta viikkoa. Kuulemma hänen hengissä pito oli ollut vaikeaa. Yllätyskö tuon piti olla? Effie ajatteli katkerasti kuullessaan sen. Aivan kuin hänen olisi oletettu pysyvän hengissä, ilman minkäänlaista tukea! Juuri nyt ainoa asia mikä hänen päässään oli, oli päästä juttelemaan Haymitchin kanssa. Hän myös löysi Haymitchin varsin helposti. Haymitch näytti oikeasti yllättyneeltä nähdessään Effien ylhäällä.  
>"Sinäkin pääsit pois pedistä." Tämä ei auttanut yhtään Haymitchiä, vaikka hän tuskin tiesi kuinka vihoissaan Effie sillä hetkellä oli.<br>"Ei tervehdystä tai käden heilautusta!" Haymitch kohautti olkapäitään ja jatkoi lukemista. "Ei tervehdystä! Saati sitten anteeksipyyntöä!" Tässä vaiheessa Effie oli jo tökkimässä Haymitchiä, joka oli yllättynyt.  
>"Mistä tämä kaikki johtuu?" Haymitch kysyi samalla, kun yritti pysäyttää Effien kädet.<br>"Sinä tulet ja pelastat voittajien kolmikon! Ja jätät MINUT!" Sillä hetkellä Peeta sattui saapumaan huoneeseen ja jähmettyi. Effie lopetti tökkimisen (Haymitchin onneksi) ja kääntyi Peetaan.  
>"Täydellistä! Nyt katsotaan, että sinä olet aikataulussa, minun pitikin löytää sinut seuraavana."<p>

"Katniss, aika mennä kokoukseen!" Effie sanoi ja yritti saada erittäin hämmentynyttä tyttöä oikeaan paikkaan.  
>"Kokoukseen?" Effie vain hymyili ja työnsi matkijanärhen huoneeseen ja jäi itse ulkopuolelle.<p>

Effie oli hämmentynyt. Miksi Katniss oli ampunut presidentti Coinin Snown puolesta? Hän katsoi kuinka Peeta ja muut soturit menivät rauhoittelemaan Katnissiä ja kuinka Snow kuljetettiin pois lavalta. Effie ei olisi uskonut tämän käyvän, mutta tiesi, että Katniss ei tekisi mitään mielijohteesta tai väärin. Katniss oli tuonut hänelle kaikkea muuta kuin huonoa onnea. Effie oli ylpeä tytöstä, Effie oli onnellinen, että hän oli tekemisissä Katniss Everdeenin kanssa.


End file.
